La Llamada
by Alisse
Summary: Una llamada, un adiós definitivo. ¡Lean!, hasta ahora capítulo único (creo...)


La Llamada

Día domingo en la casa de los Potter.

Harry se encontraba en la sala, leyendo El Profeta. Hermione en esos momentos entraba, sonriendo. La mujer había ido a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y en ese momento regresaba

-Encontré el que buscaba- dijo sonriendo. Se sentó al lado de Harry

-Me alegro, amor

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Harry se puso de pie y fue a atender. Tuvo que ir a la pieza que usaban de biblioteca (por decisión de Hermione, no quiso que hubiera teléfono en el lugar que usaría para leer)

-¿Aló?- contestó

-¿Harry?

-¿Ginny?- preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia

Algo preocupado miró hacia fuera del lugar, procurando que Hermione no estuviera cerca.

Comenzó a hablar en murmullos

-¿Ginny?, ¿por qué estás llamando?- le preguntó –sabes que no me gusta que me llames a mi casa

-Ya nació, Harry- fue lo único que dijo

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Tuvo que sentarse, sólo de la impresión

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya nació- repitió Ginny Weasley, su voz se notaba inmutable

-... ¿Cómo estás... cómo está el bebé?- preguntó, con temor a que Hermione escuchara

-Bien, gracias. Lo malo ya pasó, aunque fue duro...- respondió

-¿Y qué fue?

-Niño...

-¿Niño?... me alegro. ¿Y es sano?

-Sí, gracias a Dios

-¿Necesitas algo?, ¿dinero...?

-Nunca he necesitado algo de ti, Harry, menos lo haré ahora

Harry se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no quería que su esposa escuchara

-Ginny, yo... me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre todo esto

-¿Hablar?, ¿qué hay que hablar, Harry?

-Sobre ti, sobre Hermi...

-No te preocupes, Harry, nunca nadie sabrá que tú eres el padre...

-¡No es por eso!- se apresuró a decir Potter, aunque sabía que tenía razón

-No tienes por qué mentirme a mi, Harry, en serio. Y no te preocupes, Hermione nunca lo sabrá...

-Gracias...

-No agradezcas, es por el bebé que lo hago, por eso, descuida

Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos más. Estaba nervioso por Hermione. Ginny se dio cuenta

-Disimula, Harry, esta es la última vez que te llamo

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste- dijo ella suavemente -... es la última vez que te busco

-¿Por qué?

Ginny se quedó en silencio unos momentos

-¿Quieres saber las razones?

-Sí...

-Bien... ¿sabes, Harry?. Tú tienes a tu esposa, yo no tenía a nadie, hasta hace poco, que nació mi hijo. Cuando llegas a tu casa, estás seguro que ella estaría ahí. Cuando llegaba a mi casa, lo único que encontraba era soledad. Somos distintos, Harry, tú estás casado, yo soy madre. Siento que muchas veces me usaste, en serio...

-Ginny, no...

-Es verdad, Harry, los dos lo sabemos. Quizás no lo hiciste a propósito, pero me has hecho mucho daño... a mi y a una de las personas que más quiero

Harry no necesitó que le explicara a quién se refería, lo sabía muy bien. El que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, Ron

-No fue intencional lo de Ron

-¿Por qué me das excusas?, ¿te las he pedido?. Eso ya quedó atrás

-¿Entonces Ron...?

-Él les pidió que no se volvieran a acercar a nuestra familia, por favor, cúmplanlo. Así las cosas están más tranquilas... además, al menos ya no insiste en saber quién es el padre

-¿No?

-No... aunque, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que él sería su padre, aunque fuera su tío en realidad...

-Ginny...

-Me di cuenta de algo, Harry

-... ¿qué cosa?

-Sólo una cosa mantenía unidas a las familias Potter y Weasley: el amor que yo te tenía... pero eso se acabó. Me di cuenta, Harry, que hace mucho dejé de amarte. En nuestra relación de amantes no hubo amor... no se qué te llevó a engañar a tu esposa, en cambio a mí, me llevó el deseo de tener algo que nunca antes había tenido...

-¿Por qué hablas así, Ginny?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que es verdad... nosotros nunca nos amamos

Silencio. Era verdad. Y Harry lo sabía

-Bueno...- comenzó Harry –entonces es la última vez que hablamos, al menos durante un tiempo

-Sí... ¿sabes, Harry?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se parece a ti...

-¿Qué?- esta vez se asustó

-Al parecer su cabello será castaño... y los ojos aún no se de qué color serán... pero tiene un aire a ti, quizás sea la forma de la cara...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ángel- respondió –Ángel Weasley

-Bonito nombre...

-Gracias...

-¿Segura que no necesitas algo?

-Por supuesto Harry, si te llamé no fue para mendigarte

-Ginny

-Sólo fue para decirte que tu hijo ya nació, y también para decirte adiós...

-¿En necesario?, me gustaría conocerlo...

-Para nosotros lo es, para ti no sé. Harry, esta es mi nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, y no la desperdiciaré por ti, como lo hice antes...

-Tienes razón...

-Harry...

-¿Qué?- notó que ella dudaba, pero aún así habló

-Te deseo lo mejor con Hermione, se feliz con ella, como yo lo seré con mi hijo

-... Te deseo lo mismo... ¿qué pasa si algún día nos juntamos?

-Sólo ignórame...- dijo ella –o si quieres salúdame como la amiga que alguna vez fui. Ángel nunca sabrá quién eres... y yo tampoco lo haré, a esas alturas, será tema olvidado

-Comprendido... entonces este es el adiós

-Adiós, Harry, sé feliz

-Adiós, Ginny... cualquier cosa que necesitas, llámame

-Sabes que no lo haré... pero aún así, muchas gracias

Harry Potter sintió que la chica colgaba inmediatamente, él también lo hizo

Ginny Weasley...

Él y Hermione se habían casado hace algún tiempo... dejando completamente roto el corazón de Ron (a quién habían engañado descaradamente). Éste (y con justa razón), les dijo que no quería volver a verlos; y así había sido. Ellos estaban juntos y eran muy felices... ¿eran felices?

Potter se puso a pensar... si era supuestamente feliz con Hermione, ¿qué lo llevó a buscar a Ginny como amante?. No lo sabía...

Lo que sí sabía, es que la situación un día se había escapado de sus manos: Ginny se había embarazado. Pero lo que la chica hizo, fue terminar con él... lo del bebé Harry se enteró por los comentarios de conocidos

Admitía que tenía un miedo terrible a perder a su esposa, por lo que aceptó lo que Ginny le había dicho: entre ellos nunca había ocurrido nada más que una amistad...

-Amor, ¿ya terminaste?

-¿Eh?

Hermione se acercó a él

-¿Quién era?

-Un compañero de trabajo

-¿Del trabajo?, ¿por teléfono?

-Es hijo de muggle- respondió. Casi salió pillado

-Ahm... ¿y qué quería?

-Preguntarme de algo sin importancia

Hermione sonrió, y le tomó la mano

-Oye, ¿sabes lo que supe?

-¿Qué?

-Que Ginny había tenido un hijo

-¿Sí?- preguntó, intentando parecer natural

-Sí... y al parecer está pidiendo traslado

-¿Qué?, ¿traslado a dónde?

-... No lo sé... ¿por qué tanto interés, Harry?

-Ah... recuerda que Ginny fue una gran amiga nuestra, aún le tengo aprecio

-Sí... tienes razón- dijo Hermione finalmente –ven, vamos

-Sí, amor...

-

5 años después...

-

Algo que siempre Harry Potter se preguntaba, era qué había sido de Ginny y su hijo... durante esos 5 años que habían pasado, no tuvo ninguna noticia de ella (ese había sido el trato)

Su matrimonio con Hermione estaba igual que siempre: ¿bien?... se podría decir que sí. Lo que a Harry no le parecía mucho, es que parecía que su esposa no tenía muchos deseos de tener hijos ("no, por el momento", solía decir)

Ambos caminaban de la mano por un parque, tranquilamente, en silencio. Hacía unos momentos se les podía ver hablando sobre el deseo de Harry de tener aunque sea un bebé... ella había aceptado

-... Aunque no estoy segura si lo haré bien...

-Lo haremos entre los dos, cariño- le dijo Harry, abrazándola

-¡Mami!

Ese llamado de una voz infantil le llamó la atención a ambos. Un niño corría hacia su madre...

-Ginny- murmuró Hermione, al verla

Harry se había quedado paralizado. ¡Ese niño tenía que ser Ángel!

Era pequeño, de cinco años. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, tenía la tez blanca y los ojos de un extraño color... parecían turquesas

-¡Mi tesoro!- decía Ginny, riendo y tomándolo en brazos

-¡Quero ve al tío Yon!- decía el niño

Harry y Hermione pensaron que se refería a Ron

-En un momento estaremos en su casa, así podrás jugar con tu primita...

El niño se bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió... para extrañeza del matrimonio Potter... lo hizo hacia ellos. Se abrazó a las piernas de Harry

Este no supo qué experimentó, fue como un extraño calor dentro de sí... ¡ese niño era su hijo!

-Lo siento...- dijo Ginny, y los miró. Los reconoció de inmediato

-Hola- saludó suavemente Hermione. Ginny sonrió levemente

-Hola- respondió

-¿Él es tu hijo?- le preguntó Harry

-Sí- dijo Ginny, tomándolo en brazos –su nombre es Ángel. A ver, hijo, mira, ellos son Harry y Hermione Potter. Salúdalos, cariño

-Hola- saludó suavemente

-Hola Ángel- dijo Hermione -¿cómo han estado, Ginny?

-Bien, gracias

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Hermione

-También... de echo, vamos a su casa, ¿cierto, hijo?

-¡¡¡Sí!!!... ¡papi!

Harry, por un momento, tuvo la ilusión de que a él lo llamara así... pero se equivocó

Un hombre, de cabello castaño se acercaba a ellos. Tomó a Ángel en brazos

-¡Hola, hijo!- dijo –hola, amor

-Hola- dijo Ginny –mira, te presento al matrimonio Potter, Hermione y Harry

-Hola- se dieron la mano

-Él es mi esposo, Ewan Becker

-Mucho gusto...

-Bueno, Gin, ya debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde, y ya sabes que a Tricia no le gusta que le hagamos esperar

-¡Claro!, fue un gusto verlos, adiós...

-Oye, Ginny- dijo Hermione -¿quién es Tricia?

-La esposa de mi hermano- respondió –chao

Los tres se alejaron, conversando

Hermione comenzó a hablarle a Harry, pero éste no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Ángel. ¡Era su hijo!, y se tuvo que comportar con él como un perfecto desconocido...

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, Hermi, ¿qué decías?

-Nada...- suspiró la chica –y ya vamos a casa, recuerda que hoy debemos ir a casa de Seamus a cenar

-Claro, vamos...

Fin

NOTA: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... admito que el final no me salió como quería

El fic está basado en la canción "La llamada", de Sergio y Estíbaliz. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
